Chłopiec, który uratował mi życie
by AnnieCrestaPL
Summary: Oneshot opisujący uczucie dwunastoletniej Katniss Everdeen do pewnego syna trospekcja.


Ten chłopiec uratował mi życie. Tylko te myśli kołaczą w mojej głowie. W podrapanych dłoniach ściskam bochenek chleba. Delektuję się zapachem spalonej skórki. Staram się iść jak najszybciej. Jakby bojąc się, że ktoś mógłby zabrać mi mój **ratunek**. Ulice dwunastki są puste. Zapewne z powodu później pory. Boże…Oczami wyobraźni widzę uśmiech na okrągłej buźce Prim i zadowolenie w pustych oczach matki. Dzisiaj zasnę z pełnym brzuchem. Pierwszy raz od dawna. Moje palce nadal pierzchną dotykając jeszcze ciepłego pieczywa. Ten chłopiec uratował moje życie…

Często widzę go w szkole. Jego blond czupryna daję się rozpoznać już z daleka. Staram się nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi. Nie szukam z nim żadnego kontaktu. Ciekawe co czuję on… Dostrzegam na jego policzku jasnoczerwoną pręgę. Na samą myśl o jej pochodzeniu moje ciało przechodzą dreszcze. Co jeśli to moje wina? Jego matka pewnie nie była zadowolona. Boję się, że mnie nienawidzi. Ma bardzo ładne oczy. Wiem to chociaż naprawdę staram się nie zwracać na to uwagi. To taki niecodzienny błękit. Naprawdę lubię ukradkiem się w nie wpatrywać. To tylko oczy. Ale zupełnie inne niż moje czy Gale'a. Oczy chłopca są czyste. Nazywa się Peeta. To imię naprawdę pasuję do jego wyglądu. Każdy chłopiec o zmierzwionych blond włosach, niebieskich oczach i delikatnych rysach twarzy powinien się tak nazywać. Każdy…

Powiedziałam o nim Gale'owi. To było zabawne obserwować zazdrość malującą się na jego twarzy. „Kotna, to chłopak z miasta. Przecież wiesz jacy oni są." Cholernie lubię Gale'a. W końcu to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Chociaż naprawdę smutno było mi wysłuchiwać jego narzekań. Przecież on go w ogóle nie zna. Nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Nie opowiedziałam mu o chlebie. Tak naprawdę to nikt oprócz mnie i Peety nie zna tej historii. Traktuję ją jako naszą małą tajemnic ę. Coś o czym wiem tylko ja i syn piekarza. Gale nie rozumie skąd moja sympatia do chłopca. Tłumaczę mu, że po prostu go lubię. Jak można nie dostrzec przepaści pomiędzy nim, a innymi dzieciakami z naszej szkoły. „On jest taki jak my". Mam ochotę wrzasnąć. Nie śmieszą go idiotyczne żarty w naszym kierunku, nie uważa rozmowy z nami za zniewagę. „To tylko głupi bogacz,Kat" syczy Gale. Nie chcę się odzywać bo wiem, że to zdenerwowałoby go jeszcze bardziej. Po prostu zaciskam dłonie w pięści i idziemy przed siebie. Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą do końca polowania.

Coraz trudniej jest mi zachować jakiś dystans. Po prostu nie potrafię. Tak bardzo chciałabym go bliżej poznać. W myślach tworzę listę rzeczy, które już o nim wiem. Jest synem piekarza. W przyszłości na pewno odziedziczy po ojcu zawód. Ma dwóch starszych braci. I matkę, która wydaję się być niemiła. I która jest powodem blizny na jego policzku. Mieszka w mieście. Nigdy nie zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. On ma lepszych znajomych. Najprawdopodobniej mnie nienawidzi. Ten chłopiec uratował moje życie. Jest naprawdę dobrym uczniem. Aktywny na lekcjach , nie sprawia żadnych problemów.

Madge chyba coś zauważyła. „Katniss ty naprawdę lubisz Peete, prawda?". Nie wiem co jej odpowiedzieć. Lubię Madge. Jemy razem śniadania, chodzimy do szkoły, a na dodatek jest córką burmistrza. Chyba nie powinnam jej okłamywać. Pomimo to nie zdradzam jej naszego sekretu. Mówię tylko część prawdy. To, że wydaję mi się lepszy od innych. A ona tylko chichocze. Nie wiem co w tym śmiesznego, dla pozoru uśmiecham się. Kompletnie się różnimy. Madge lubi się stroić , pochodzi z wpływowej rodziny i nie ma żadnych problemów. To cud, że przyjaźni się z taką osobą jak ja.

Trochę żałuję, że on pochodzi z miasta. Przecież moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. On ma innych znajomych. Zadbanych chłopców i delikatne, łagodne dziewczynki. Żałuję, że nie mogę być taka jak oni. Nie mogę spędzać czasu na beztroskich zabawach i popołudniowych spacerach. Widzę pogardę w oczach jego kolegów. Ale on jest inny. Musi być. W końcu to ten chłopiec, który uratował mi życie.

Gale znowu wydaję się jakiś dziwny. W końcu wybucha. „Kat, ty nigdy sobie nie odpuścisz prawda?". Początkowo nic nie rozumiem. Kiedy dostrzegam ogniki w jego oczach wszystko zazębia się w jedną całość. Ach tak, Peeta. Kolejny raz odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą. Nie mam zamiaru go okłamywać. „Mówię Ci tylko się zawiedziesz. On po prostu stwarza takie pozory. To idiota, Kotna. A. A zresztą rób co chcesz". Mi jednak nie wydaję się, żeby było mu to obojętne. Chcę, żebym za wszelką cenę znienawidziła Peete. „Co on Ci właściwie zrobił Gale? Dlaczego ty go tak nie lubisz?" Nie mogłam wiecznie dusić w sobie tego pytania. „ Nic nie rozumiesz. Zupełnie nic. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taka naiwna. Jesteśmy ze złożyska, Kotna. Jesteśmy biedni i nielubiani. I tak pozostanie. Musisz się z tym pogodzić. Naszym zadaniem jest wykarmienie naszych rodzin. On nigdy na Ciebie nie spojrzy. Jest taki jak wszyscy. To zakłamana świnia." Nigdy nie widziałam go takiego rozwścieczonego. Odwracam się i ruszam w przeciwną stronę. Nie będę płakać, nigdy nie płaczę. Zaciskam zęby. „Kat, zaczekaj!". Rzucam się przed siebie. Biegnę. Nie chcę go widzieć, nie dziś. To co mówił to stek bzdur. Ten chłopiec uratował moje życie.

4 lata później słyszę imię i nazwisko mojego wybawcy wszystkie te wspomnienia powracają. Peeta Mellark , mój konkurent na arenie. Razem będziemy reprezentowali dwunasty dystrykt. Jesteśmy tylko my i nasza mały sekret. Tajemnica o chłopcu, który postanowił wyciągnąć mnie z ramion śmierci.


End file.
